SACRED
by Tara SkyHeart
Summary: Toshiro is dying of cancer and Karin is taking it really badly. Will Karin be able to cope with the loss of her dear friend and possible lover? T.T i am such a bad person for writing this.


**(SACRED)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitsugaya Toshiro or Kurosaki Karin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro X Karin

Song fic

Hitsugaya is a human in my story

Toshiro-17 Karin-16

_I'm still awake_

_For you_

_We won't make it together_

_We can't hide the truth_

_I'm giving up_

_For you now_

A White haired aqua eyed boy stood just outside of a soccer felid. He was just staring there remembering the time he played soccer on it, with his … friends? Being so lost in his thoughts he never noticed the dark haired girl approaching with her soccer ball.

"Eh? Hitsugaya Toshiro?" the dark haired girl spoke putting down her ball.

"Karin…" Toshiro said longingly his face drawn in despair

_My final wish _

_Will guide you out_

_Before this ocean_

_Breaks apart_

_Underneath me_

_Remember_

"Eh? Shiro? What's with the long face?" Karin asked stepping closer to her friend

"Karin…" Toshiro said again "I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it Shiro?" Karin asked taking his hands in hers and squeezed slightly in an effort to comfort him.

"I don't have much time left Karin." He said holding her hands tighter. He would never admit it out loud but he was scared.

"What do you mean, Shiro?" Karin asked breaking one of her hands away and placing it on his face tilting it up to look at her. What she saw shocked her; there was fear in his eyes and tears running down his face. "What's wrong?!" she cried out franticly

_To me you'll be,_

_Forever sacred._

_I'm dyeing,_

_But I know,_

_Our love will live._

_Your hand above,_

_Like a dove,_

_Over me._

_Remember,_

_To me you'll be,_

_Forever Sacred_

"I have maybe a month left. Karin… I-" Toshiro spoke his voice shaking

"I don't get it! Are you moving?" Karin asked wiping the tears from his face

"Karin… I… I'm dyeing." Toshiro said bringing his hand up to rest on hers over his face. Carefully he brought her hand down to his lips kissing it softly. "The doctor sais I have less than a month left. It's a deadly strain of cancer. They can't cure it. Karin I… I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner…"

_You_

_Break the ice_

_When you speak_

_With every breath_

_You take_

_You save me_

_I know that one day_

_We'll meet again_

"No… no… NO!!" Karin screamed at him as tears fell down her face. Backing up she started yelling angrily "Toshiro you can't! I need you! I love you! You can't leave me now!"

"Karin... please don't be mad at me." Toshiro pleaded looking up at the usually strong girl.

Karin turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going just that she needed to get away.

Silently Toshiro prayed that she wouldn't do anything brash.

_Try to go on_

_As long as you can_

_Even when the ocean_

_Breaks apart_

_Underneath you_

_Remember_

[That night]

Karin sat on her bed her face in her pillow as she cried. "How could this have happened?" she cried out in agony. There was a knock at her door and the concerned voice of her sister Yuzu came from the other side.

"Karin? There's someone hear to see you…" Yuzu said softly, but she knew her sister could hear her.

"W-Who is it?" Karin sniffed trying to be strong. She knew how hard it was on her sister to see her in such a state. The usually cool and collected girl was sitting in her room bawling her eyes out; of course there was something wrong.

"It's Hitsugaya-kun." Yuzu said turning the door knob and opining the door slowly "do you want him to go away?"

"No, it's ok." Karin said wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Good, cause we really need to talk Karin." Toshiro said wile walking in the room behind Yuzu.

_To me you'll be_

_Forever sacred_

_I'm dyeing_

_But I know_

_Our love will live_

_Your hand above _

_Like a dove_

_Over me_

_Remember_

_To me you'll be_

_Forever sacred_

Toshiro walked over to Karin and sat next to her on the bed. "Listen Karin, the idea of having to leave you, it… it truly frightens me." He said quietly "Because you are the most precious person to me. And knowing that I won't be there in your time of need…"

"Just stop." Karin said looking away "I don't want to deal with this right now Toshiro… I just can't."

"Karin… I-" she cut him off placing her lips over his in a soft kiss. Toshiro was shocked to say the least, he truly hadn't been expecting that, not to say it wasn't good, but he responded, his hand coming up to the side of her face cupping it as he wiped away her silent tears with his thumb.

Pulling away reluctantly Karin begged softly "stay tonight, Please!"

_Forever you_

His lips were back on hers, gently laying her down on her back. Breaking contact slightly for a breath "alright" he said before he pressed his lips back on hers, he tenderly sucked on her bottom lip asking for entrance.

_Forever sacred_

Breathlessly breaking apart again Toshiro leaned down slightly, and gently, lovingly started kissing Karin's neck. A small moan escaped Karin's lips as he sucked on her pulse.

_Forever you_

Karin's hands trailed up Toshiro's back lifting up his shirt slightly as she did so, her knee moved slightly kneeing Toshiro in the groin softly, earning a moan of pleasure from him.

_You will be sacred_

Toshiro stopped, earning a wine from Karin; he looked into her eyes, silently asking if it was ok. Karin just nodded pulling his shirt off of him.

_In your eyes_

_I see the hope_

_I once new _

_I'm sinking_

_I'm sinking_

_Away from you_

[Next day]

(Only cause I can't Wright smut to save my life)

Karin awoke the next day wrapped in Toshiro's arms, smiling she turned around in his embrace to face him, Chocolate brown stared into soft Aqua. A smile grazed her lips as she snuggled closer to him as he tightened his arms around her.

"Karin…" Toshiro said softly kissing her forehead "I love you"

"I love you too Toshiro" Karin said and kissed him on the lips. "I think we should get up."

"I'll just be a minute, ok?" Toshiro asked sitting up

"Alright" Karin said putting on some cloths. She then left the room.

_Don't_

_Tern around_

_You'll see_

_You can make it_

_Never forget_

Toshiro got dressed and walked out of the room. "Karin?!" he called out

"Down here!" she called up the stares.

"Alright I'll be ri-" Toshiro cut off as a loud thud was herd the only thoughts in his mind were "_no! Not yet!_"

Karin went running up there stares to find Toshiro passed out in the middle of the hallway. She screamed.

"Nani?" Yuzu yelled coming out of the bathroom "What happened?!"

"Yuzu!" Karin cried "T-Toshiro he… he…" Karin fell into sobs. "Call dad!"

_To me you'll be_

_Forever sacred_

_I'm dying _

_But I know_

_Our love will live_

_Your hand above_

_Like a dove_

_Over me_

_Remember_

_To me you'll be_

_Forever sacred_

That night Karin sat next to Toshiro's bed listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor, holding on to his hand for dear life. She soon fell asleep only to wake when the eerie sound of the machine announcing the death of its occupant.

"_Karin…"_ a soft voice from behind her said

She turned around and saw Toshiro standing there, his figure slightly transparent.

"Toshiro?" she asked tentatively, one of his hands gently came towards her cheek brushing away her gently falling tears.

"_Karin… remember, I love you."_ He said pulling his hand back. _"And you know we can see each other again. They're going to come get me now so don't worry."_

"No! Toshiro! Don't go!" Karin called, lunging for him. Just as her hand reached him he transformed into a black butterfly and disappeared into the sky. Standing in the window was a young girl with her black hair done up in a blue bun.

"_Don't worry, Karin-san."_ The girl said _"I will take good care of him."_

"Th-thank you… err-"

"_Momo. Momo Hinamori."_

"Err… Hinamori-san…" Karin said "could you give him this… Please?" Karin grabbed a knife and cut a lock of her hair off fashioning it around an aqua pendent to form a necklace.

"_I will see it makes it to him"_ Momo said grabbing the necklace and disappearing.

_To me you'll be_

_Forever sacred_

_I'm dying _

_But I know_

_Our love will live_

_Your hand above_

_Like a dove_

_Over me_

_Remember_

_To me you'll be_

_Forever sacred_

I've taken care of all the spelling and grammar errors (I hope) so this is the new and improved 'SACRED' for those of you wanting a sequel I am currently working on one called 'DON'T JUMP'. I don't want to give away anything so that is all I will say. Please read and review.

P.S. the song used was **Sacred **by **Tokio Hotel**. (That is not a spelling error.)


End file.
